A mother's love
by Kiyoshi Kitana
Summary: Goten-abuse, shounen-ai. Chichi abuses Goten after Goku has died and Gohan has started his own family. But what will happen when the 10-year-old Trunks finds out?
1. Original

Ever since Goku had died, Chichi hadn't been the same. Sure, he'd died lots of times before, but he didn't want to come back. Chichi now was tempermental, even more so than before. At first, she took all her frustrations out on Gohan. He could handle it, he was 18, he was strong. But when Gohan moved out to live with Videl, Chichi took it out on Goten who was only 9 at the time.  
  
Today wasn't different from any other day, Chichi was depressed and easily angered. Goten tiptoed around his mother, who sat at the kitchen table, staring off into space. Goten reached the door, but stepped on a creaky part of the floor, startling Chichi out of her stupor. "Goten, where are you going? I hope your not trying to sneak out." She said calmly, tapping her fingers against the table.  
  
"Um, no 'kaasan.. I just wanted fresh air. I want to sit outside." Goten replied, his eyes glued to the floor. "You're lying, Goten. What have I told you about lying to me?" Chichi stared at her son. So much like his father. So much like the bastard that didn't care enough to come back. "I'm telling the truth 'kaasan.. I'm not lying.." Goten sniffled, he knew what was coming next.  
  
"Come here, Goten.." Chichi said softly. Goten didn't move a muscle, his body was perpetually frozen in place. "I said come here!" Chichi growled, standing and pulling Goten by his hair. "I- I- I'm not doing anything 'kaasan.. I wanted fresh air.. that's all.. whatever I did, I'm sorry, please don't hit me anymore.." Goten stammered, fear invading him, coming back for another round of 'fun'.  
  
Chichi ignored the small boy's plea, she raised Goten to look into her eyes. "I can see the lie in your eyes! Don't lie to me!" Goten tried to shake his head, do something to reach his mother, although he knew inside that it was hopeless. Another beating black and blue. Another senzu. Another round again for needing the senzu.  
  
Chichi lifted her hand, and slapped Goten across the face. Too many times to count. It was so rapid, Goten didn't have a chance to shed tears over his burning cheeks. Chichi dropped him to the floor. Goten bit his lip, trying not to let his cries leave his throat. Chichi kicked the nine-year-old viciously in his ribs before coming down to land a punch to his nose. His nose, broken again. This was the second time this week now. It was only Wednesday.  
  
Chichi looked down at her son. Just like his father. Anger boiled up and over the top. "Son-of-a-bitch!" She screamed as she continuously kicked Goten. Goten began to cough, spitting up blood and mucus. This did not go over well with Chichi. In fact, it made her angrier. "Just like your father! So messy! Don't bleed all over the floor! Keep it in!"   
  
Chichi picked up Goten, who currently was bleeding from his nose and mouth. Chichi looked in his eyes, seeing her reflection in the watery, shining depths. Everything about Goten reminded her of her former husband. A carbon copy sent to torture her. Well, she'd rid herself of this plague she called a son. Chichi's eyes slitted as she slammed Goten into the kitchen table, breaking it. She was filled with anger, and with the anger came power.  
  
Goten whimpered, powerless. He didn't train.. he wasn't taught how. Gohan had been too busy, too pressure by Chichi. To train, he had to take a leave of absence from school. School was life, according to Chichi. Chichi rained pain onto Goten's chest and abdomen. Even punched him in his groin. Chichi's anger slowly dissipated, satisfied by the blood on her hands. Goten lay a heap in a corner, after being thrown around like a common rag doll.  
  
Chichi walked to a cabinet and took out a pouch. It should've have senzu in it. Instead it was empty. "Oh too bad Goten. There are no more senzu. I guess you'll have to lay there until you heal.." Chichi smiled. Goten winced. _I wish I could talk to Trunks.. he always would listen to me.. Bulma-san needs to bring him over more.._ Goten thought. His vision was unfocused and his head spun. _Even if I couldn't talk to Trunks, 'niichan would've listened as well.. _  
  
Blissful unconsciousness approached rapidly. _"I need someone..someone to love me.." _were the whispered words of the battered and abused demi-Saiyajin.


	2. Requested Sequel/End

Goten's ki dropped suddenly, drastically. Trunks looked up immediately from his book. That was the 3rd time this week, and Trunks was worried when a few minutes later, Goten's ki didn't return to normal. Putting a bookmark into his book, Trunks walked out of his room, down the hall and stairs to the laboratory where his mother worked.  
  
Trunks looked in on Bulma, who was currently typing away on her keyboard. At the office, one person called her, a 'fast and furious' typist. To Trunks though, this wasn't relevant. He walked in, clearing his throat. "Umm, Mom?" The lavendar haired boy asked, careful not to seem too rude.  
  
Bulma swiveled around in her chair. "Yes, Trunks?"  
  
"I wanted to know if we could, uhh, visit Goten and Chichi-san today. I haven't seen Goten in almost a month." Trunks stated. Bulma looked at her son, thinking. _He's right.. he hasn't seen him in a month. That whole month away has really been awful for Trunks, being that he has no one to play with that would understand him. I think I can put this off for a day."_ She thought. "Okay Trunks, I'll take you to see Goten. But first, you have to take these papers to my room." Bulma said, turning around to her table before swiveling back to hand Trunks a stack of heavily marked papers.  
  
"Yay!" Trunks feigned happiness, running out of the workstation, papers in hand.  
  
  
  
On the other hand, Goten wasn't faring so well. His mother had relocated him to his room, but he still bled somewhat. Most of the wounds had clotted, so blood flow stopped. The nine-year-old ached all over, and he was hungry. Smells wafted from the kitchen, making Goten's empty stomach growl. Goten sighed, and tried to speak. His voice came out as a pitiful squeak.  
  
Down in the kitchen, Chichi hummed. She saw nothing wrong with discipling her child for disobeying. Nor did she think she was too harsh. A silent house, no currently depressing thoughts, good food being cooked.. today was perfect. It was sunny outside, the house was clean, nothing could stop Chichi from being happy right now, especially after the invigorating smack-down she laid on Goten. She had vented all of her anger in one fell swoop. And she didn't think she hurt him too much. He was strong, like his brother.  
  
Setting out a plate, Chichi raked food onto a plate. She yelled, "Goten! Come down and eat!" Goten heard this, and tried to move, only succeeding in aggravating all his wounds. He yelped squeakily. Trying once more, Goten accidently rolled off the bed, hitting the floor with a loud 'thunk!'. Goten groaned, angered greatly by his weakness and resenting his mother. Chichi listened a minute before coming to a conclusion. "He must not be hungry.. I guess I'll eat this then.." She whispered, seating herself at the table and starting to fork the stirfry into her mouth.  
  
Between bites, Chichi hollered up the stairs. "Sorry," Swallow. "Goten!" Chew. "I'll fix something," Fork. "for you later!" Chew. "If you're hungry!" Swallow. Goten's rage was building, but he forced himself to calm down, before he did something that would lead to him being hurt even more.  
  
  
  
Trunks sat in the passenger seat of his mother's car, working hard to conceal the worry in his eyes. Another 5 minutes and they would be arriving at the Sons house. Bulma stole a glance at her son, who was staring out the window, a blank-like look on his face. Bulma sighed, Trunks really did need a friend.  
  
Trunks bit his lip, his worry increasing as Goten's ki slowly lowered. _I need to talk to Goten.. but mom can't drive any faster.. damn it. I just have to be patient.._ Trunks thought. Trunks was suddenly jerked out of his thoughts are the car stopped shakily. "I didn't call, so it'll be a surprise for Chichi and Goten, hope your ready." Bulma said, shutting off the car's engine and stepping out of the hovering car. Trunks stepped out soon after, nearily brekaing the door before he caught himself slamming it.  
  
Bulma was already at the doorstep, knocking. Trunks placed a happy, cheery face on until he saw that Goten was alright. Then it'd be genuine happiness. Chichi heard a knock at the door and rose from her chair. "Just a minute!" She called out. Bulma flipped her short hair, waiting for her younger friend to get the door. Chichi opened the door, thoroughly surprised by their visit.   
  
"Wow! I didn't expect you to come over! Come on in.." Chichi said, stepping back to let the two visitors walk inside. "Chichi-san, where's Goten." Trunks asked. Chichi ruffled Trunks' hair before pointing upstairs. Trunks thanked her before running up the stairs.  
  
Goten whimpered as he heard footsteps; shutting his eyes tight, Goten hoped his mother wasn't angry with him for not coming down to eat. Goten's room door opened slightly, before a gasp caused him to open his eyes. Trunks poked his head into the room, then running over to the edge of the bed. "Goten, what happened!?" Trunks looked over Goten's battered form, tears welling in his eyes for his best, and pretty much only friend.  
  
"I," Cough. "made 'kasaan," Wheeze. "angry. She disciplined," Sneeze. "me." Goten replied, obviously having trouble with speaking. Trunks shook his head. "Goten.. she didn't just 'discipline' you.. she _beat_ you.._abused_ you.. discipline is a slap on the wrist and a warning.. this.. this is.." Trunks couldn't believe that it was Goten laying on the bed. He rubbed his eyes before looking into Goten's eyes.. full of pain, longing and despair.  
  
Goten's breathing went raggedy and painful to pull in. "I need..," Hack. "help, Trunks. A senzu.." Goten asked before ceasing all communication. Trunks nodded and ran down stairs. Chichi and Bulma were engrossed in a conversation about the latest things that had happened to them, Bulma explaining her new project to Chichi.  
  
"Oh.. that sounds like the best idea you've ever had, Bulma!" Chichi said, smiling. Trunks skidded to a halt in front of his mom. "Come upstairs mom! Goten's hurt really bad and he says Chichi-san beat him up!" Chichi's face turned a beet red, an angry colour. "WHAT!?! I never! I'm going to see him right now..!" Chichi exclaimed, stomping across the room. Bulma ran after her, suspiciously. Goten wouldn't ever lie..  
  
Reaching the top of the stairs first, Chichi burst into Goten's room. Goten winced, and began to cry when nothing had happened yet. Chichi stalked over to Goten and lifted him by his neck, and smacking him, before realizing she was being watched. She turned around to see Bulma looking at her with amazed eyes, and Trunks' eyes showing pure hatred and blame. Goten had new tears flowing freely, the stinging slap adding pain to his assaulted body.  
  
"Put him down, Chichi.. he hasn't lied on you." Bulma threatened, a dangerous edge adding itself to her voice. Chichi glared at Bulma. "My friend, this has nothing to do with you. I have told Goten repeatedly not to lie, yet he insists on disobeying.." Goten sniffed, unintentionally bringing Chichi's attention back to him. "You little shit." She said, dropping him to the floor, most likely breaking another bone, or fracturing something else.  
  
Trunks ran over and cradled Goten, holding him close to himself. Trunks glared murder at Chichi, his rage blinding him. A small ki blast was unconsciously forming in Trunks' hand, his hair spiking, and his hair flickering back and forth from gold to lavender, lavendar to gold. The 10-year-old boy growled, unexpectedly throwing the ki blast at Chichi, who didn't know until too late.   
  
The ki blast shot Chichi through the heart. A dwindling scream rang throughout the house, and Goten winced. He'd never wish death on anyone, but he was glad he wouldn't have to suffer anymore. Bulma looked at her son in awe, fear, and partial anger. "Trunks! You killed her.. you didn't have to do that!" Bulma said, scolding her son.  
  
"She hurt Goten.. my best friend.. I couldn't stand it..." Trunks replied, holding Goten in his arms. "He can live with us, right?" He asked. Bulma glared at her son. "Just bring him on so we can heal him, okay?" Trunks smiled. At the moment, he didn't care about anything else except the boy in his arms. Goten sighed.


End file.
